


Stimulating Encounters

by angledust



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Anal, Asphyxiation, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Mild S&M, Object Insertion, PWP, Past Relationship(s), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angledust/pseuds/angledust
Summary: Indiana and Rene have a run-in sometime in the late twenties.





	Stimulating Encounters

Sleeping in this bed felt like sleeping on a cloud after all those months in the camp. He had wanted the best of everything, silk sheets, air conditioning, after all, he was only here for one night. And it felt good, it felt amazing. Lying here, the late morning light falling softly between the curtains, the feel of the soft fabric caressing his skin…

He didn’t move when he heard the knock. “No housekeeping!” He had put out the sign, but what could you expect-

He had just realised his mistake when the door flew open. Jones moved fast and was in front of him, pistol aimed on him while he was still checking the door closing. No-one else thankfully. Jones wanted the ruby, but probably not his life. Probably.

“Belloq.” Jones said his name like it was something dirty in his mouth. There was stubble on his chin, must have been travelling through the night. “Where is it?”

  
Belloq laughed, raising his hands from under the covers to show he was unarmed. “Jones, do you think I’d keep the ruby with me in a town like this. I’ve sent it on ahead.”

  
“That would require you to trust someone Rene, and that seems unlikely.” Jones gestured with the gun. “Up.”

  
Belloq did, apparently too slowly. Jones marched around the bed to grab him and pull him out of the bed, and looking for purchase on his body and finding few appropriate places, settled for his neck. He pushed the smaller man up against the wall, his back hitting hard.

  
“Show me where it is.” Jones eyes were locked on his, his body inches away. His hand, cool against Belloq’s skin, moved down to press palm against collarbone, pinning him against the wall with little effort, the rest restrained in Indy’s taught body. Belloq had to strain his neck up to maintain eye contact. The gun hovered close to his chest.

  
“Are you going to make me?” At his smile Jones looked, not taken aback, more a moment of realisation. He looked down, seemingly noticing Belloq’s nakedness for the first time, and stepped away just an inch, hand lowering the gun perilously close to Belloq’s hardening cock.

  
“Really?” Indy asked. “Get on the bed.” He shoved Belloq towards it.

  
Indy had no right to be surprised, Belloq thought, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked up at his rival, who watched him like a hawk, gun raised, as if he would disappear if he tore his eyes away. They had known each other very well once, and Indy knew all his sensitive areas. Indy’s pants were sadly not tight enough to show what he was thinking, but Belloq had seen that intense look on his face before, like he was doing mental calculations, usually just before Indy did something stupid. He moved further into the middle of the bed.

  
“Don’t move.” Indy walked over to the nightstand, never taking his eyes off him, and picked up the belt Belloq had left draped there last night. “Lie down. No, on your front.”

  
Belloq had to fight to keep his eyebrows from raising. Ok, this was really happening. Jones sat down next to him, roughly pulling his hands up to loop them through the slats on the headboard and twist the belt around them. The gun was left for a moment, next to Indy on the mattress. This was the time to make a grab for it, or a break for the door. Indy was fast, but he was faster, and had always been one step ahead. But the moment passed, and the belt tightened around his wrists.

  
“You need to learn you can’t steal from me Rene.”

  
Belloq looked up at him with a grin. “I took the ruby from you fairly.”

  
“You can’t really believe that. I was working that dig for months.”

  
“Taking things from you requires just as much work as taking them from a tomb.”

  
Jones shot him a look full of his trademark holier-than-thou disdain, picked up the pistol and started searching the room. Rene pulled at his wrists, testing the bindings. The belt was tight, no give, enough that he would lose circulation before he could get himself out of it. He lay flat on the mattress and turned his head to the side, watching Indy search the room. For someone who hunted down ancient relics as his life’s mission he didn’t seem to be looking too well. Belloq had hidden the ruby last night, quickly, before falling into bed exhausted. Enough to hide the object from housekeeping or a casual guest, but Indy, he really should be able to figure it out.

  
But Jones must have been feeling impatient, because he came back to the bed only minutes later. “Last chance Rene. Where is it?”

  
“I told you, it’s not here.”

  
He was surprised when Indy’s hand slammed down on his ass, enough to yelp and try to struggle away, which he had hoped not to do. Well, Indy had always been a man of action. Indy’s other hand pushed down on the curve of his back, pinning him further as he felt a quick succession of slaps land on his ass, not so hard now, enough to sting.

  
“Seriously Jones, isn’t – “he was cut off by another hard smack on his ass and jerked forward with a gasp.

  
“Keep still and keep your voice down unless you want me to gag you.” Indy’s voice was close behind him.

  
That seemed a little pointless, Indy’s continuing smacks were far louder than his voice. But right now, his voice was all he had, taken away he would be completely at Indy’s mercy and he didn’t want that. But he had a vision of himself, gagged and bound, unable to complain in any way as Indy used his body however he wished…

  
“Hey, stop that.” He had barely realised he was rubbing against the bed until Indy grabbed his hips and pulled him up into a kneeling position, so his hips and cock in the air, head still against the mattress. “You’re not meant to be enjoying this you little whore.”

  
That was too much. “Fuck you,” he spat back at Jones.

  
Indy had been rubbing the heated flesh on his ass, now he stopped and pushed Belloq’s head down into the mattress with one hand, grip tight on the back of his neck and smacked his ass hard, moving from cheek to cheek, keeping up a blistering pace.

  
Belloq braced himself, trying not to get pushed forward by the fury of the blows. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Jones didn’t ease up now, the blows coming hard and fast. Instinctively he opened his legs up a little. It was embarrassing, practically offering himself up like this. Usually he preferred to be the dominant one. But there was something about having Indy take charge like that, all that righteous anger in a powerful body. He tried to look around, only caught a glimpse of Indy, looking suspiciously red faced, before Indy’s hand moved to his head fingers threading into his hair and forcing him to look away, forward at here the belt was rubbing the skin on his wrists raw. It was humiliating to admit how much this rough treatment was getting him off, but his dick didn’t care. He had other things on his mind recently, but now his lack of release over the last months was hitting him hard. “Indy-” he gasped out.

  
Jones slowed and stopped. When he spoke he sounded almost out of breath himself. “What do you want Rene?”

  
“You know what I want.” Indy moved closer behind him, so he felt the fabric covering his hips brush against his bare ass. Rene didn’t move, resisting the urge to push back.

  
Indy was still too. “And you know what I want. Tell me where the ruby is, and I’ll consider it.”

  
Rene laughed, then stopped as he felt a hand grip his ass then move lower, thumb brushing against his hole. “Merde.” He breathed in as the hand moved lower, to grasp and cup his balls, so close, but so far from his dick. He licked his lips. “Go to hell.” He wasn’t breaking here. Indy might be in control for now, but that wasn’t how this ended.

  
Belloq felt Indy’s weight as he leaned across his back, pulling Belloq’s head up to meet his, hand tight in his hair, so they were almost eye to eye. Indy brought forward the large coil of his whip and held it up for him to see. “You’re going to tell me what I want to know or I’m going to start using this on you.” Belloq felt unsure for the first time. Indy’s hand might leave some bruises, make sitting difficult, but the whip could flay his flesh. He glanced up at Indy, but he was already moving away. “So why don’t you save us both some trouble and tell me now.”

  
Indy pulled back, one hand on his hip, the other on his back, pushing his shoulders down again, but as Indy moved forward for a moment Rene felt that tell-tale bulge brush against his ass, and knew. He couldn’t flinch now, not when he was so close to getting what he wanted. “Never.”

  
He felt Indy leave the bed. Belloq didn’t move, stared straight ahead, feeling on very unsteady ground. He was about to brace when he felt the bed dip again as Indy returned.

  
“Relax, Rene. This was the best I could find.” His words became clear as Belloq felt something cold and wet touching his hole. He pushed back onto Indy’s fingers, and was surprised when Indy let him, holding two, then three fingers there as he pushed back onto them repeatedly. Indy’s change of heart must mean he must be desperate for this too. It felt good, that brush against his insides. Indy’s worst trait in bed was his impatience, always jumping from one thing to another. So the fact that Indy was giving him so much time, and now more lube, he felt it dribbling down his crack, must mean he was planning to fuck him hard and fast. He tried his best to prepare himself, twisting on the fingers until Indy pulled away.

  
“Ready?”

  
“Get on with it.”

  
The thing he felt at his hole was not a dick, pushing and slowly forcing its way in. He moved away a little from the hardness that felt like Indy was trying to push a wall against his ass, but Indy grabbed his thigh with one hand, pulling him back, and stopping his legs shaking as he eased the thing in, “Stay still or this is going to hurt.”

  
The thing popped in, making Belloq gasp, the girth of it taking his breath away. It felt like a ball, but there was more after, his gaped hole now closing around a thinner, but still thick as a dick, rod. The thing in his ass had some weight to it, he felt it drop a little as he moved. Then he got it. The whip. He tried to turn around and look but Indy grabbed his neck, forcing his head down onto the mattress, fingers tightening around his windpipe.

  
Indy must have let go of the whip as he moved to his side, Belloq felt it drop inside his ass. Then Indy’s hand smacked down on one cheek, not as hard as before, but on his bruising and no doubt red skin it stung like hell, then echoed through to reverb against the huge plug in his ass. The weight and jolt of the whip, the sting of the spanking and his airway being slowly compressed were too much. He fell onto the bed, knees giving out. It hurt, but he was close, very close.

  
Indy eased up his grip on this throat enough to allow him to gasp in breath. “Remember this next time you run into me Belloq. Remember my whip in your ass and what I can do to you.”

  
Rene gritted his teeth and thought of what he would do to Indy next time they did run into each other. “I’ll have too since apparently you’re not capable of fucking me.”

  
Jones smacked him harder for that, alternating both cheeks, and resumed that grip on his throat, choking him harder than ever. At first it was a struggle to breath, then, with a leap in his chest, he couldn’t breathe. He struggled away from the blows a little, the feeling when they hit too close to the whip seemed to echo through him. The feelings were overwhelming, the aching fullness in his ass, the heaving sting on his skin, the encroaching light-headedness. He was fighting himself, the urge to fight versus the urge to lie there and take it. He felt some explosion coming that wasn’t as familiar as orgasm. He hadn’t realised his eyes had been closed until he opened them and saw his vision turning to static around the edges. The room seemed to dim and grow distant and incredibly hot, sounds muted.

  
Then Indy was slapping his face, gently, for him. “Come on, Wake up.” Rene’s eyes fluttered open, taking small gasping breaths. Indy’s voice didn’t betray any concern but his face, as he examined Belloq, did. Just for a second before he moved away, sat up and started to undo the belt around Belloq’s wrists.

  
Belloq flexed his stiff shoulders and pulled his arms down to examine his wrists. There were deep red groves and the thin skin over the bone was scored and pinprick bleeding, but there wouldn’t be any scarring.

  
Indy gave his shoulder a hard push. “Turn over. Since you can’t take that let’s see what you are good for.” Belloq turned slowly, searching for how to respond. He didn’t want kindness from Indy, had left that far behind. The whip handle was still in his ass, making movement harder and Indy moved between his legs and lifted it a little as he turned.

  
The sheets were rough against his ass. As soon as he was over Indy hand was on his dick, tugging hard. “Finally.”

  
“Relax.” Indy emptied more of the bottle of oil over his ass, ruining the sheets and began to work the plug out. Even with all the lube it was sore coming out and going to be sore when Jones fucked him.

  
Belloq closed his eyes and gasped as the whip left him empty, and seconds late Indy let go of his cock. “Oh fuck you Indy.”

  
“Not tonight.” Indy left the bed, and finally started to undress. He tossed his shirt to the ground, kicked off pants, boxers. “Is that what you want?”

  
“I doubt it matters what I want. You’ll do what you like regardless.” Rene watched, admiring his body, and examining it, a little older, a new scar there on his left thigh. What, or who, had given him that?

  
“You can ask.”

  
It was just a formality, he told himself. Indy was as hard as him. He would let him save face this time. “Fuck me.”

  
“Ask nicely.”

That didn't deserve an answer.

  
“You know I could just use your mouth and leave you like this.”

  
Indy was asshole enough to do it, he knew from experience. And if Indy had stolen from him- “Please.”

  
“Fine,” Indy said, like he really wasn’t bothered either way. He moved down Rene’s body and when they were flux together, leaned in for a kiss. Rene was surprised, the last time they had done this, him fucking Indy up against a tree in New Guinea, Indy wouldn’t kiss him. Maybe it was a control thing. Maybe it was just a different day. Maybe it was a bad idea. It didn't matter. His dick, and his heart, were telling him to take what he could now.

  
The kiss was deep and long, just like he remembered. Indy moved between his legs and entered him easily. Indy’s dick thrust into him, pain at the entrance, something better further in. The pace was fast, speeding towards their destination. Rene sat up, pulling them together, Indy finally let go of his hands, letting him hold him, holding him back. Rene didn’t break the kiss, not wanting to take the risk of it ending and not staring again. Indy’s hard stomach against his dick was enough friction for him to cum hard. He squeezed down and heard Indy gasp and felt his release.

  
Afterwards they fell back onto the bed. Indy lay next to him for a breath, and then was gone. He dressed quickly and looked back at Rene with an expression he recognised. It was the look he had seen when after one rendezvous and a theft as students they decided this was a good basis for a secret relationship, and then years later after a weeks enforced closeness in the hold of a boat decided why not give it another chance, after all they were older now, more mature, maybe the other would compromise. Even with the best of intentions they didn’t have, every time they got together they ended up worse off after breaking up. The difficulties of their first dalliance turned them into rivals who could just about be civil to each other, the betrayals of the second into actual enemies. If they tried for a third they would probably end up genuinely trying to kill each other.

  
But Indy turned away, and the moment was lost anyway.

  
“You know where the ruby is?” Rene asked, it was time for Indy to leave, there was nothing else to say, or do.

  
“In the laundry chute, where else.” Indy retrieved it from where it was taped out of view and headed for the door, where he hesitated a moment. “This was your last warning Belloq. Don’t come after me.”

  
Rene tried to get into a comfortable position and look relaxed, just in case Indy changed his mind, and turned back. “Watch your back Jones.”

 


End file.
